


Sweet As Can Be

by youcallherhephanie



Series: Our Sweet Memories [21]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Confessions, Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Scoops Ahoy, dumb boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 03:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcallherhephanie/pseuds/youcallherhephanie
Summary: Steve gets annoyed with Billy coming into Scoops Ahoy every time he's working. He thinks he maybe has the guy figured out.Based on the prompt: "You're blushing."





	Sweet As Can Be

“Ahoy there!-” Steve’s famous customer-service smile dropped almost instantly at the sight of the boy walking in.

_Fuck_.

Billy Hargrove, in all his pretence and delicious golden aura, waltzed into the small space of Scoops Ahoy, smug grin already slapped across his face.

“_No_.” Steve whispered to himself, already feeling himself wince. Robin, just behind him, snorted out a laugh.

“Good luck with that, _Stevie_. I’m taking my break.” She says it over her shoulder, already making her way into the back room. 

Grumbling to himself, Steve turned around to face the lifeguard. He had his red shorts on, the size-too-small ones that left nothing to the imagination, and a white tank that was practically see-through. His necklace dangled in the air between them.

Steve forced himself to avert his eyes from the pendant.

Clearing his throat, he instead fixed a glare on Billy. “What do you want?” 

Billy quirked a brow at him, innocent. “Just here to get some ice cream, pretty boy. Nothing to it.”

Reflexively, Steve grabbed for a cup and his scooper. He gave Billy a pointed look as he scooped up a large amount of coconut ice cream.

“_Sure_. But you’re here everyday. Pretty sure ice cream isn’t good on the stomach when you’re saving people.”

He placed the cup on the bench with a thunk and stuck a spoon on top.

“What can I say? The customer service is too good to pass up.” Billy threw him a wink, scooping up some ice cream and swirling it around on his tongue. 

Steve felt himself flush. 

“You’re such a piece of shit. You know that, right?” He bristled when Billy nodded along, as though he was listening intently to what Steve was saying. “Why can’t you just leave me alone?”

Billy paused, his spoon stopping short from reaching his mouth. He gave Steve a cheeky grin. “_Because_, pretty boy, who here would be able to make your day just a bit better, than me?”

Steve watched him, confused and annoyed. “What makes you think I enjoy this?”

Billy shrugged, finishing off his scoop. “You’re blushing.” 

He left his now-empty cup on the counter and just underneath it, Steve could make out a five dollar note. He scrunched his brows together, looking back up at Billy only to find him already walking out the shop, throwing a wave over his shoulder. 

Steve couldn’t help the redness that spread further on his cheeks as he jammed the note into the tips jar.

“Fuck you, Billy Hargrove.”

*

Suffice to say, Billy didn’t let up coming to Scoops.

Somehow, he always knew when Steve’s hours were. So every day, half way through Steve’s shifts, the blond would waltz in and order the same old order and poke at Steve while he ate it in front of him.

Steve didn’t even know _how_ Billy had managed to find out what times his work shifts were. But he was beginning to think he had the guy figured out. 

He figured that maybe, just maybe, the lingering stares and shy smiles when their fingers brushed had a deeper meaning to them. That, maybe when Billy left a large tip and told Steve he was doing good and made Steve’s heartbeat quicken, there was sincerity and an underlying feeling beneath it.

And here he was now, staring into the guys soul as he slurped up the remnants of ice cream on his spoon.

He was in his life guard uniform _again_. His hair was wet, the ends still dripping onto his shirt. There was a sunburn along his nose, and if Steve squinted enough - which he _didn’t_, okay - he could see the freckles that dusted Billy’s cheeks. Standing there with the ice cream in his hand, he almost looked soft; peaceful and young, not his usual posturing and loud self. 

That is, he was until he opened his mouth.

“When you getting off?” The words were slurred around the ice cream. 

Steve checked the watch on his wrist, looked between Billy and the device a few times before answering. “In ten minutes. Why?”

Billy shrugged. He scooped at the bottom of the cup. “Had an idea.”

Steve went about cleaning the counter. “That’s never good.”

“Shut up.”

Steve stayed quiet a moment. Watched him. Billy was looking everywhere but at him, and his ears were tinged pink. Steve doubted it was related to the sunburn. 

He sighed and let go of the cloth, resting a hand on his hip. “What’s up? You can say it if you want. I don’t bite.”

Billy blinked out of his little daze and sneered at him. “It’s got nothing to do with you.”

“Yeah?” Steve raised his brows at him, deciding if he should laugh or not. “Somehow, I don’t believe that.”

Billy walked closer, squinted a glare at him. “Really? And what makes you think that?”

Steve paused, looked at Billy. He couldn’t help the smile stretching over his lips.

“You’re blushing.”

Billy mouth snapped shut, and if anything, his face got redder. He looked alarmed - caught out. 

“What’re you-”

And maybe Steve felt like pushing his luck, just seeing if he was right and if the flutter in his stomach wasn’t for nothing.

“Do you wanna go out sometime? To the movies or something?” 

He couldn’t help sliver of doubt that came with those words.

Maybe this would backfire and he wouldn’t come to work ever again and just stay in his house forever. Maybe this was when he got punched in the face and spat at. Maybe this was it.

Billy’s eyes were wide, his mouth parted. 

_Or maybe_ this was when Steve’s feelings would finally come to light. Maybe something would finally happen between them. Maybe this was it.

It took a moment before Billy responded. 

“I uhh... yeah. I‘m down. For that. Yeah.”

Steve’s cheeks hurt from how large his smile had become. He ducked his head at the small grin Billy gave back. 

“Guess I’ll be seeing you soon then?”

He scratched at the back of his head. He looked up to see Billy staring at him, eyes sparkling with awe. 

“... yeah. You might see me around.”

He started to walk away. Steve held his breath for a moment before he spoke again.

“Tomorrow? 8 o’clock? I’ll pick you up.”

Billy glanced over his shoulder at him and smiled so wide Steve nearly melted on the spot. The guys eyes were scrunched up and he had a small indent in his right cheek. His cheeks were still pink. He was practically glowing.

“Sounds like a plan to me.”


End file.
